


Heated

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 7x15, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: 7x15. Hailey gets hit with a bigger blow.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 94





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Wasn’t the crossover great? Loved seeing Roman back. Truthfully I’m more excited for next week, where hopefully we will get more upstead scenes! Fingers crossed! And the fact the shows got renewed for three more seasons!!! As always I don’t own anything!

Hailey quickened her pace to stay up with the doctor updating her and Jay on Travis, the teen who got shot. And also the teen who could have information on the overdose crisis currently affecting Chicago. 

Once they reached the waiting room they had another problem on their hands. A man, who she assumed was Travis’ father, was arguing with another group of adults. Probably other parents. 

When the pushing started Jay and Hailey intervened. She tried to get a steady grip on Travis’ father, but she was struggling. 

The next thing she knew, Hailey had an elbow in her face, she hit the ground, and everything turned black. 

——

Sylvie Brett’s face was the first thing Hayley saw as she regained consciousness. It was a fuzzy image, she swore she saw an angel at first. But the sound of Sylvie’s voice quickly made her place who she was. 

“Hailey? Can you hear me?” 

Hailey nodded. Or, at least, she attempted to nod her head. When that didn’t work, she made a grunt of acknowledgement. 

The blonde paramedic gave her an encouraging smile. “Good! Now we’re going to help you sit up—“ 

Another person came into view. Already having began to adjust back to her surroundings, Hailey was able to immediately recognize Jay. 

Unlike Sylvie’s calm aura, Jay brought stress and panic. He even had it written all over his face. 

“Are you good?” His hand reached out to touch her forehead. The coolness of his palm felt good against her skin. She closed her eyes briefly to focus more on the sensation. 

Then it was gone. She opened her eyes to see Sylvie tugging Jay back. “Give me space to help her.” She scolded him. 

As Sylvie was preoccupied with getting Jay out of the way, Hailey decided to sit up on her own. 

Her head was sore, but it wasn’t ringing and her vision was getting clearer by the minute. Having experienced concussions before, she was pretty confident this wasn’t one. 

She couldn’t help but let out an explicit when Emily Foster spoke up from right behind her. “Let me help you up.” 

At that moment Sylvie and Jay diverted their attention back to her. They both reached out to help Emily. While all their gestures were sweet, Hailey couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the attention. 

Sylvie and Emily ended up helping Hailey to her feet, while Jay hovered over the three of them. While she was able to assure the paramedics that she could stand on her own, Jay stayed close. In fact, their shoulders were completely touching. 

She thought she would be annoyed by Jay’s attention, but she actually.... liked it? The feeling went against her strong, independent nature that she was proud of. 

Another reason why being in love with Jay Halstead was absolutely terrifying. 

A cough from behind her thankfully stopped her thoughts regarding Jay and her romantic feelings for him. It was the the man who caused her to get into this mess in the first place. The father of the teen who was shot, Travis. 

“I’m so sorry, I would never intentionally hit a woman or a cop.” He apologized. He really did look and sound sincere. “Do you need anything—“

Before she even could open her mouth, Jay was talking. “You’ve done enough.” It was as if he wanted another quarrel to start in the waiting room with the harsh bite in his voice. 

While Jay’s concern was more than flattering, him speaking for her was not. She extended her arm out to block Jay from stepping in between her and Travis’ dad. “I can talk for myself, Jay.” 

He at least had the decency to look abashed. He took a step back, giving Hailey more control of the situation. Confident her partner would behave himself, she turned her attention back to Travis’ dad. “Thanks. I’ll be fine.” She brushed off his apology. “You should go see your son.” 

Hailey gestured down the hallway, encouraging the man to go. She understood his earlier reaction. His son had been shot, and the other parents were accusing him for the overdoses. 

She’s had her fair share of situations where her emotions got the best of her, that’s for sure. 

While before the waiting room was filled with people, only Jay and Hailey were left now. 

They had to interview Travis, get information on what happened. He deserved time alone with his father after such a traumatic experience though, so her and Jay would be waiting a few more minutes before entering. 

Hailey took the time to make sure Jay had his head on straight. His interaction with Travis’ dad could have gone bad if she let him keep going. “Are you going to be good in there?”

Jay was incredulous. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

She rose an eyebrow. Did she really have to say it? 

She didn’t. “I’ll be fine. Got a little heated, that’s all.” Jay shrugged. His eyes weren’t meeting hers, a rare occurrence. 

Heated over her. Hailey nodded, her mouth dry. There was nothing to say that would make any of this, whatever was going on between them, go back to normal. 

Jay turned the question into her. “What about you? You’re the one with the injury?” 

And if that wasn’t enough, he reached out and cupped the back of her head to examine himself. 

She was taken back to a similar gesture from earlier, when Jay put his hand over her forehead. She attributed the pleasant sensation being due to the coolness of his hand against her flushed skin, but was realizing it was because of Jay in general. 

This was dangerous. She yanked back from his touch as if she was burned. 

“I’m fine.” She told him with a tight smile. “Lets go talk to Travis.” 

Jay looked like he wanted to say something else, in regards to her health or the feelings they were dancing around, she wasn’t sure. Instead he gave her a nod of his own. Short, focused. Back to Jay and Hailey, partners in Intelligence. 

Trying desperately to ignore the Jay and Hailey with confusing feelings, thoughts, and desires.


End file.
